


I'm Sorry

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “I’m sorry….”Character: Hermione GrangerWarning: Angst





	I'm Sorry

“I’m sorry….” 

“It’s not…it’s not your fault…” You sighed sympathetically at the younger bushy haired girl you’d taken to calling your friend, moving to sit next to her on the bed she’d taken at the Burrow. 

“I know, but…they’re your parents. It can’t be easy.” You hadn’t expected to find out that she’d obliviated her parents. But, it now made sense why her mood had been so low, why she hadn’t seemed herself. Why would she be her usual self when something like that had happened?

“Do you hate me? For doing it. Am I terrible person?” There are tears in her eyes as she turns to look at you and you pull her into a hug, rubbing circles into her back.

“No. What you did was incredibly brave…you wanted to protect them and that’s a wonderful thing. I don’t think i’d have the bravery to do that. I think i’d selfishly refuse.”

“But…isn’t it a little selfish to take their memories?”

“To remove yourself from their life, to hurt yourself so they’re safe? No, Hermione.” You didn’t believe what she’d done was selfish, you believed that she was incredibly brave and in fact rather selfless for doing. She’d given up family to allow them to be safe and happy. That was a sacrifice. 

“Then why do I feel like i’ve made a horrendous mistake?”

“Because it wasn’t an easy choice to make. The most important ones never are.”


End file.
